


I'm Not Angry, I'm Just Annoyed

by thekumquat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Wade and Cable are friends no matter how much Cable hates it, feat. my headcanons about how this stupid time travel watch works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Cable finds out Wade used his time sliding device. His reaction is not what Wade expected.





	I'm Not Angry, I'm Just Annoyed

Wade kept a wary eye on Cable as the man turned the time slider over and over in his hands. He was poised to run or fight, depending on how angry Cable was and how he attacked.

“The kid fixed it?” he asked. That was…not quite expected. His voice was even and calm, and if Wade didn’t know better, impressed. But Wade did know better, because he knew Cable was furious.

“Yeah she’s a real smart cookie. This was all my idea,” he added, because he and Negasonic may butt heads at every available opportunity, but he wasn’t going to throw her under the bus. For this, anyway.

“That’s impressive.”

Any second now, Cable would flip.

Any second.

Cable seemed done inspecting the device and pulled his fannypack back around his shoulder to tuck it away. Wade tensed, ready for the first blow.

“Touch my shit again without permission and I’ll cut your dick off,” Cable said, and started for the door.

“Wait, that’s it?”

Cable’s brow furrowed in that ‘you’re confusing me and it’s annoying’ look he wore so often around Wade.

“Yes. That’s it.”

“You’re not going to try and kill me?”

“You gave it back,” he said, as if that explained it.  

 “And you’re not gonna wait until my guard is down and then kill me?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Jesus Christ. _Why_ would I kill you?”

“I used up the fuel. You could have used it to go home.”

Cable snorted, amused.

“Wade, enough fuel to hop back less than two months is not the same thing as enough fuel to go forward a few _decades_.”

Wade decided not to mention the trips outside of the time stream and into a different dimension. He was pretty sure those parts weren’t canon anyway.

“You didn’t use it for personal gain or to fuck with people. You used it to save your girl’s life. It’d be a little hypocritical of me to be mad about that.” He patted Wade’s shoulder, almost friendly. “You did good.”

Wade gaped at him. Cable smirked, clearly glad to have been the one doing the confusing for once. He got as far as putting his hand on the doorknob when Wade finally got himself under control. Wade erupted from his seat and flung himself at Cable, arms wide. The man had just enough time to look alarmed before he was smothered in a hug.

“You _do_ like me! You really like me!”

“Get off of me!”

“I knew we were best buddies! I knew it! And you don’t have your knife so you can’t stab your way out of _this_ hug!” Wade sniffled. “I love you man.”

“Is it too late to change my mind about killing you?”

“Yes. You’re stuck with me forever. Foreeeeverrrr.”

Cable groaned.

 


End file.
